


World of Dance

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys Kissing, Brother/Sister Incest, Cock Slapping, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Creampie, Dancer, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fivesome, Foursome, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, Girls Kissing, Group Sex, Large Breasts, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pool, Pool Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Spitroasting, Stacked Fuck, Swimming Pools, Threesome, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Jake and his sister Allison invite their friends for a pool party, but with ripped boys and girls in thin bikinis there was little chance any were going to behave long.
Relationships: JT Church/Allison Monreal, JT Church/Sage Rosen, Jake Monreal/Allison Monreal, Jake Monreal/Brightyn Brems, Jake Monreal/Elliana Walmsley, Jake Monreal/Hailey Bills, Jake Monreal/JT Church, Jake Monreal/Kamri Peterson, Jake Monreal/Lev Cameron, Jake Monreal/Makeila Lawrence, Jake Monreal/Rylee Arnolds, Jake Monreal/Sage Rosen, Jake Monreal/Sebastian Jozuka, Jake Monreal/Tristian Ianiero, Jake Moreal/Cody Bingham, Sage Rosen/Cody Bingham, Tristian Ianiero/Allison Monreal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	World of Dance

As his teeth sunk into the soft pink flesh of his lip, the skin pulling away and slipping but staying trapped. A soft hum escaped the teenager, his soft mew of arousal that drifted across the clear water of his large pool. From his place on a blowup flamingo chair the sound fell only upon the sixteen-year-old dancer’s own ears. His lip popped free and the moan grew louder, but still only for himself to hear.

One of Jake’s hands explored along the incredibly detailed abs forming his chest, palming over the muscles in total worship of himself. Each of the six abs was cut like stone, perfectly chiselled with cut corners and rock hard skin. The hand decided to explore lower, following the twisting maze of teenage definition down to his belly button. Further down it slithered. Crossing the threshold of his blue-and-white striped trunks, Jake traced down the length of a growing tent in the center. Its shape was captured in the loose fabric with nothing underneath to keep the member trapped. Jake felt the fabric slip across him and permitted a groan of pleasure.

His eyes kept an unbreaking gaze upon the gorgeous eighteen-year-old girl who laid on the poolside, lazing like an olive goddess upon a wicker lounge with her head resting gently on her crossed arms. Her brown hair flowed down, curling at the ends with one stand falling against her cheek. Jake’s eyes explored down from her pretty face, down the flirtatious curves of her flawless body. Her breasts were pressed underneath her hidden from view, so the boy moved along her slim hourglass hips and finally came down to the most beautiful feature.

Pushed up into the air at just the right angle to show off the perfect curves was her ass. Silky smooth and barely hidden by white bikini bottoms that helped to frame her ass more than hide it. Jake struggled not to pull his cock out and stroke it. But in his mind the boy had a crisp picture where she was naked in all her flawless beauty, and he was on his knees behind her pounding that ass like there was no tomorrow. He wanted those marshmallow tits in his hands and that sweet pussy wrapped around the length of his dick.

The only issue was that this beautiful goddess was his older sister.

Allyson, the girl, let her eyes flutter open. Disks of golden brown dotted with specks of white and a hint of lust as she overlooked her younger brother’s equally sexy body. Whereas he loved her ass, Allyson adored his chest.

“Mm… hey Jakey,” She purred in a tired albeit lustful tone. Jake could have sworn Allyson’s ass pushed out further. “How long have you been watching me?”

Jake smirked a little and teased back with a playful wink. “Oh I don’t know… maybe four years or so…”

“You are such a horny brat, you know that? Mm… how long until everyone gets here?” Again, Allyson’s ass seemed to move a little higher as though calling Jake over.

Jake chuckled. “Oh we both know that they never turn up on time, so soon-ish and you love me, I’m your ultra-cute little brother aren’t I?”

Wiggling a little in agreeance, Allyson persisted in tempting Jake. She watched as he bit down on his lip again and squeezed the length tucked away in those bulging shorts. “You’re my ultra-sexy little brother… don’t you want to come over here and make that go down before your friends see it?”

“I don’t think my friends will blame me once they see you…” Jake grinned.

“Jaaaaake,” Allyson cooed. She was wet from her dirty dreams and desired nothing more than her little brother inside her.

“You could always come here if you want me, sis.” Jake teased, wanting to watch his sister coming for his dick.

To his surprise the girl rose to her knees with an alluring smirk on her pretty face. She pulled her bikini top tighter, the pale green fabric hugging her breasts tormentingly rather than remove the fabric for Jake to see. Just as she released and Jake’s breathing caught back up with him, when the anticipation for sex was at its highest, one sound killed it.

Click!

Someone opened the side gate and let themselves in. Sure enough the high pitched and obviously gay voice rang through the air. “We’re here!”

The dancer hated his friend’s timing at times, they always seemed to interrupt his chances with the older girl. Shrugging that off, Jake grinned from the sound of his friends. “COME ON OUT BACK!”

Sage came around the corner first with a wide smile on his face, eyes beaming when they came upon Jake. That sexy toned body sitting in the middle of the water feeding off sunlight that made him all the more sexy. Within seconds it was clear Sage was hardening just by the bulge in his bright pink board shorts. He came over, however, to Allyson first and hugged her. She seemed to linger a little longer than Jake would have liked but since it was with Sage he didn’t feel threatened. 

Waddling in behind Sage was a shorter boy with jet black hair and an awe-struck grin when his eyes met the pool; It was large and cut into two sections, one the lengthy pool and the other an elevated spa. The walls were small cubes of light and dark blue, and the trimming was a smooth pale stone. He didn’t have a pool or palm trees like the Monreals, but wished he did seeing the place.

“JT!” Jake called out from the pool. He gave a curt nod that caused a pair of black sunglasses to fall over his eyes. “Wassup little bro! Long time no see. I’m glad you could make it,”

He honestly was thrilled to see the youngest male of the group, someone who had been part of his life since they competed against each other. The boys having quickly built up a brotherly relationship, with Jake seeing the younger boy as the little brother he never got.

JT, shirtless to show off his chiselled young chest, unabashedly ran over to the pool and leapt high into the air. He came down with a splash and went unseen for a few long moments. When bursting from the surface, JT was right between Jake’s legs. His silky black hair matted down on all sides. Even over his eyes, which made the boy giggle.

“I wanted to get her earlier but Bradley had a skating thing with his friends and mom had to go pick him up first and then dad was at work and-” JT ran out of breath for a moment. He often forgot to breathe as he spoke and would cut off in the middle of a sentence. “And then Bradley wanted to go out for lunch! It was good but I really wanted to see you guys!!”

Jake chuckled once more, looking at the fourteen-year-old fondly. “I’m glad you’re here and look like you're not late! And you could have brought him along if you wanted.”

“He had a sleepover thing,” JT shrugged. His little feet waded in the water. “Can two people fit on that?”

“Why don’t you try and see.” Jake grinned.

While the young boy was trying to climb onto the flamingo, Sage was chatting it up with Allyson about her outfit. The way he complimented it made her want to blush but knew he was talking only about the outfit. Not her body. His eyes didn’t even drift between her cleavage but this came as no surprise. Still, Allyson grinned and smiled at Sage, complimenting the boy’s body. He giggled, shrugging off the comment with a smile and blush. They sounded so much like a couple that Jake grew suspicious for a moment, until Sage mentioned her makeup and needing to learn how to apply it.

A few more bodies came in through the back gate, each of them offering a hello to the group collecting around the pool. Cody Bingham, a fifteen-year-old backup dancer from their time on the show, barely got his excited hello out before discovering Allyson’s body and all but fell to his knees drooling. Of course she noticed and just had to push her chest out and wiggle a little. When she hugged the cute boy his face was buried between her breasts. Everyone could feel his hardon without even getting close.

Behind Cody was a pair of fourteen-year-old girls with sunflower blonde hair, Rylee Arnold and Brightyn Brems. Sure enough when Brightyn walked into the backyard, Cody and Jake’s eyes brightened in awe of her beauty. Though she lacked the features of Allyson’s flawless body, both boys couldn’t stop staring at her in that tight one piece suit. With even Sage giving the younger girl a good look.

JT, from his comfortable spot in Jake’s lap, waved to the girls. He didn’t trust his voice. With a meaty cock pressed between the softness of his ass, JT worries that anything to leave his lips would be a moan.

“Hot right?” Jake teased, leaning down to whisper in the younger boy’s ear.

JT nodded slowly, not really feeling the outfit. They were good friends but his mind was trapped on the cock against him. He could have sworn it was grinding between his little cheeks. “Y-yeah you are, Jake…”

Jake grinned and wrapped his arms around the boy. Remembering the fuck in the dance studio as he responded. “Thanks cutie.”

“Cody,” Allyson purred in a low voice to the boy still wrapped around her waist. His lips were brushing against her breasts. “Save that for later, little boy. When this suit comes off…”

“Is that suit coming off?” Cody questioned, nervous but trying to sound confident.

The girl gave him a playful wink before their hug came to an end so she and Rylee could press their bodies together. A warm embrace but one that was all too sexy for the boys. Well, all bar Sage. He was at the snacks. Jake and Cody, however, couldn’t control their lust for the girls. Their breasts looked so soft and squishy pressed together like that.

“Hello? This the right house?” Through the gate another stunning girl in a black bikini. Makeila Lawrence, another backup dancer with Cody and two others, peeked into the backyard hesitantly. Her worried expression was wiped clean upon seeing all her friends. So Makeila came in, dragging behind her hand-in-hand Sebastian Jozuka. He looked embarrassed coming into the backyard with a pretty girl so scantily dressed. Sebastian was wearing a pair of patching black shorts that hardly did anything to hide his hardon. “Hey everyone! Oh my god, Sage I love your shorts!”

Sage giggled at the girl as they came over. He hit up a conversation with Sabastian, while Jake was busy eyeing up Makeila in that skimpy black bikini. JT could definitely appreciate the throbbing against his ass and hands lazily exploring his chest. Listening to Jake moan needily.

The pool party was slow but fun, with everyone moving around the yard dipping in and out of the pool. Quickly, even without all the guests there, many of the snacks were gone and in need of a refill. Jake finally left his flamingo and left it for Allyson and Sage to overtake while he flirted up a storm with Makeila much to the exasperation of Sebastian as he overheard them giggle. As for JT, his time was taken up when his adorable first kiss arrived in the form of Elliana Walmsley. His blush’s heat could be felt throughout the party as many heads turned to the giggling pair of preteens.

Only two were oblivious to the pair as they floated across the cool, still water. Chatting away in soft voices, Sage teased a finger along Allyson’s leg. Though this seemed to many at the pool to be flirting, feeling up her flawless body, to Sage this was teasing the girl trying to make her squeal or shiver at the strange tingling sensation. This proved to be his downfall.

“U-uhm…!” Sage’s breathing hitched as a hand slithered up along his abs, gently massaging the smooth skin. He wanted to wiggle away but the inflated wing kept him trapped close to Allyson’s body and hand. It continued up along his body, over his solid pecs then back behind the teenager’s neck. Sage wanted to resist but was pulled down towards her lips. “Allyo- mph!”

Their lips collided softly, both teens closing their eyes in spite of Sage’s desire to pull away. He let her kiss and kissed back. Allyson’s lips were soft and tasted sweet, leading Sage deeper against her. The girl’s hand played with Sage’s hair as they made out, lips twisting together and finding a rhythm. After a few slow moments of kissing passionately, Allyson’s tongue swiped across his lips seeking access to his mouth. Parting her lips encouraged Sage to open his and she slipped inside. He slipped past her lips too, with the teenagers twirling together as they kissed. 

One of Allyson’s hands resumed worshipping Sage’s chest, tracing his amazing muscles with a tender touch. His hand stayed on her hip, with little more than a thumb rubbing Allyson’s side.

“I thought you were saving those lips for me!” Cody called out with a cheeky grin from his spot in the pool.

“Saving what lips…?” Jake asked, turning around slowly. To say it was a shock to see his gay friend and sister kissing was an understatement. “SAGE!”

Sage wanted to respond with some sort of protest but the grip Allyson had on him as their kiss continued, prevented him. The groan down her throat was mistaken for a moan, so the boy felt her tongue push deeper down his throat.

“I thought he was…” Looking sideways at Jake, JT blushed. Remembering the first time he had kissed Jake and shared a passionate moment with the older boy, just like Allyson was doing with Sage now. He, and all the other partiers, stared at the pair making out. It was no secret that Allyson had the hots for a lot of Jake’s sexy friends, as did he with hers. “It’s kind of, um… It’s…”

His voice trailed off, embarrassed.

As JT’s voice died off, Rylee and Brightyn replaced it with their own. With each of the girls shouting out encouragement to the older pair.

“Save some kisses for me, Sagey!” Rylee giggled softly, feeling herself wetten through her black-pink-and-white polkadot bikini. She watched them eagerly, awaiting a chance at one of the hottest boys at the party.

“I knew he was hot, but a good kisser too? Jealous, Ally!” giggled Brightyn as she watched their tongue play together. “No wonder why him and Kenzie were so close!”

Finally the gay boy got his chance to break the kiss, though Allyson refused to release his body. “She kissed me! I never kissed Kenzie, Brightyn! Like, Johnny and Isaak at a party once but not her!”

“You didn’t kiss her, like I ‘didn’t’ make out with Miles every chance I got!” Rylee giggled.

“Oh, he a good kisser?” Allyson sat up on the flamingo, before slipping into the pool and striding over to Rylee. She took the young girl by the hips and brought her closer, arousing the boys watching in shock. “Are you a good kisser?”

“He was amazing…” Rylee stared at Allyson in awe but didn’t resist the older girl kissing her deeply. 

Jake, Cody and Sebastian wanted to cum in their trunks watching two girls begin to make out. None of them could manage a word at the amazing sight of their lips twisting and tongues playing together in a sensual dance, hands exploring each other for their enjoyment. Their sweet moans affect everyone around them. Especially Tristian Ianiero who was just walking in through the back fence to witness Allyson and Rylee making out in the middle of the pool like it was nothing.

Smirking at her brother as her kiss ended, Allyson smirked. “Your move Jakers.”

With no hesitation, Jake grabbed a very shocked Cody. The long-haired boy stuttered in protest but was powerless to stop Jake from kissing hard. Jake’s tongue shoved past his slim, soft lips and quickly dominated Cody’s mouth. Pinning down his tongue as their kiss deepened. Exploring the mouth as they made out for the party to enjoy, especially Allyson as she watched in surprise. She knew Jake could get into boys but seeing such a fierce kiss out of nowhere was a turn on.

Cody leaned into the kiss while Jake felt up his sides, teasing at the light etchings of muscle on the young boy’s body. The tender feel of Jake’s fingers made Cody throb through his red shorts, unable to hold back a moan that his friend swallowed. An act that had Jake feeling brave enough to snake both hands down Cody’s pants and grab his soft, squishable ass.

A move that shocked the girls and had Sage and JT feeling their cocks throb.

“Mm!” He moaned as the older boy squeezed. Bringing their bodies flush together, abs grinding with water flowing between the cracks. Both of their cocks thrusting and grinding, though Cody couldn’t deny that Jake’s hands on his ass felt almost as good. Especially that finger working closer to his little hole. “Wa-wait-!”

Jake just kissed the boy again, drowning his words. His finger traced along Cody’s crack, brushing gently over his virgin ring. 

One hand left the younger boy’s ass, instead moving down to Jake’s shorts. He played with the cord, loosening just enough that he was able to pull the waistband down under his throbbing six and half inch cock, the length dripping wet and glinting in the sunlight. Nobody expected Jake to be so casual about it. Except maybe Allyson, who thought this took longer than usual. 

Cody felt the cock against his bare skin, just the head touching his waist.

“Is that your cock?!” He exclaimed.

“Yeah…” Jake purred in a seductive tone, one hand still squeezing the boy’s ass. “I want you to kneel down and suck it, too! Then later you can fuck Ally all you want. Sound’s cool, right?”

Apparently that’s all it took for Cody to start down Jake’s body. His lips were tender on the older boy’s neck, sucking and kissing with a gentle touch. Both of Cody’s hands stayed on Jake’s hips, sliding up and down his skin. Further down he explored, enjoying the feel of Jake and his muscles. His lips met a nipple and felt the urge to suckle on it to impress the girls, but opted to instead kiss down the six-pack on the way down to what really needed his sucking skills: Jake’s throbbing member.

Allyson and Rylee waded over to the pool side watching as Cody kneeled down before Jake. Each of them soaking wet in both ways, eager to watch the boy suck his first cock. Sage, meanwhile, couldn’t even blink. There was precum staining his shorts and a hardon stiffer than any he had felt before. In sheer envy of Cody for getting some Monreal cock before he did. His lips hung open with a silent whine as Cody’s fingers coiled around the base of Jake’s dick. The same could not be said for Elliana, who was covering her eyes and peeking through her fingers at the view. JT, standing beside her, was in awe. He remembered Jake’s cock perfectly. The smooth, thin shaft leading down to a dark pink head. Uncut and trimmed smooth as most dancers tended to do. Tristian, Sebastian, Makeila and Brightyn watched on in awe as well from their places in or around the pool, none of them saying a word. None of them had expected this kind of party out of Jake.

Cody pumped the base slowly while his eyes explored down the size. It was clearly bigger than his own and made Cody wonder who at the party was the biggest. He cast an eye around to the boys. Watching them all adjust their bulges made Cody’s dick twitch, but didn’t help determine any sizes. Tristian looked like he was packing a big one, but Sage’s bulge looked thicker than the rest. JT, of course, had a little one and Sebastian looked close to Cody’s.

Suddenly a hand on his head guided the boy back to his job, and brought Cody close. His lips, though hesitant, opened up and accepted the slim tip. 

“Mmmm…” Jake hummed, loving the warm lips wrapped around his dick. He let Cody set the pace, since he didn’t see the point of rushing the beginning of the party's fun.

Cody bobbed on the tip and stroked the shaft, getting used to the musky taste of cock. As he rocked along the length, taking it deeper every few dives down an inch, Cody’s eyes rolled back a little. He knew pussy tasted like candy but cock he couldn’t describe, but was loving the taste of Jake. From his lips to his cock, the dancer was delicious. 

“Shit, you guys can really throw a party!” Tristian grinned, swimming up behind Rylee and Allyson, grabbing both girls’ asses. His grin broadened as their fine, curvy asses pushed back into his hands. “Which one of you girls wants a little fun? I was checkin’ out both your asses before coming,”

Moaning softly as the boy purred into their ears, Allyson reached back first. Her hand closed over Tristian’s cock and started to stroke the boy through his black trunks. “Oh? You were jerking off before the party, Tris? Hope you saved up some cum for me… I like when boys fill me to the brim,”

Despite his cockiness, even Tristian wasn’t expecting that responce and gulped. “Oh hell yeah… your insta pics are hot as fuck,”

“I know,” Allyson replied as she squeezed down on his lengthy dick. Loving the moans and moaning herself as Tristian felt along her ass, the boy’s fingers teasing nearer to her pussy underwater. “Jake takes them for me and he knows how to make me look as sexy as possible, right Jakers?”

Jake, however, was too busy with his head thrown back and lips wide open. His face was scrunched up in pleasure as Cody sucked his cock, with the long-haired boy being close to deepthroating Jake. Both his hands were on the older boy’s ass, pulling him closer and burying that sexy piece of meat down his hungry throat.

“Mmm! Ghk,” Cody’s throat vibrated around the shaft. Still, despite gagging softly, he sucked Jake off with a passion. Up and down at a fast pace, loving the sensation of a thickness down his throat. Not to mention Jake sounded so hot when he moaned. Until the moans suddenly stopped. Cody looked up to see Makeila there making out with the boy. Swallowing his moans. “Hmm…”

Jake melted into Makeila’s sudden kiss, leaning towards the shorter girl as she held his cheek and neck. She was hungry to make out with him. Their tongues were already going to war as each of them moaned. One hand left Cody’s head and went right for the Asian girl’s ass, squeezing it. She was soft and jiggly to the touch. 

Just when things couldn’t get hotter, with her tongue dancing with his and Cody’s throat around his dick, Jake felt Cody’s nose press into his crotch. The cute younger boy had every inch inside him now and stayed there until Jake pulled him away. Letting himself get his throat fucked hard. Jake moved Cody on his cock, making sure every inch was being worshipped. The pleasures radiating through his body intensified the kiss with Makeila as he began to dominate her mouth.

Makeila moaned as the kiss broke. Massaging Jake’s abs, she looked him up and down with a look of lust. “I want a turn on your dick,”

Jake’s heart skipped a beat and his cock twitched on Cody’s tongue. “Whoa! Awesome, mind sharing with Cody? He’s so fucking good! Keep sucking me, man!”

“Make her get naked first Jakers!” A young voice called out, with numerous eyes looking towards JT with shocked eyes. While they were shocked about Jake, they had thought the younger boy was way more innocent.

“JT!” Elliana gasped.

JT giggled. “What… this is clearly turning into a o-r… you know… one of those things! So we should get nakey and just go for it right?”

“Way ahead of you, little dude,” Tristian spoke up from the pool. His hips rocking back and forth, making ripples in the water as his cock pushed in and out of Allyson’s tight pussy. The girl bent over the poolside moaning as his length invaded her deeply. Then there was Rylee moaning loudly as his fingers twisted inside her virgin hole. 

Seeing where Tristian’s cock was, Jake called out. “OI! Who said you could fuck my sis first! That was meant for Sage…”

“Oh, I think he’d much rather your ass… but he could help stretch this pussy wide open,” Moaning as he slammed Allyson hard, Tristian cast a cocky grin. “Damn you don’t fuck this hole enough, man!”

“Same with your hole.” Jake responded, smirking over at the boy before letting his eyes drift down to watch Tristian’s movements. He was moving slow but hard, jamming against Allyson’s insides. No wonder she looked like she’d died and gone to heaven when Tristian pulled most of his cock out. The length even made Jake want to moan. “Damn bruh…”

“Pretty big, huh?”

Jake nodded slowly, before grinning. “I still want a chance at that hole of yours though…”

Tristian rolled his eyes and returned to pounding the younger boy’s older sister. Jake struggled to look away until he felt something strange on his dick. Makeila and Cody were making out around him, using their tongues to torment either side of him. Long, sloppy kisses around the tip, then they would slide down his length and kiss around it. He moaned for more, playing with their hair. Neither reacted, aside from maybe kissing harder.

“This is so unfair…” Sebastian growled, despite the beautiful Brightyn beside him practically rubbing herself. “Come on Jake! You got her first kiss, first blowjob! You know I… like her!”

“So just fuck her? He can have your virginity, right Mak?” Jake didn’t let the girl pull off his cock for a few moments, which frustrated Sebastian. He just pulled the girl down on his cock, allowing her to swallow the full length. She didn’t resist, in love with the boy’s dick. 

“Come on! You’re not even letting her answer!”

Jake let go and sure enough, Makeila continued to suck his delicious cock. Pulling off to the head, then taking him to the root. Sebastian watched her throat bulge, then noticed her hands were moving lower. Down to her black bikini bottoms, which the girl pulled aside. She wanted his cock inside her, to be her first time. So there was only one thing to do: Sebastian slipped off his shorts for all to see, wearing underneath a very thin speedo. It was barely holding his dick back anymore and explained to Cody why he couldn’t see the boy’s bulge well. Kept in by something that tight, it would hide any dick.

Those fell to the ground a moment later to reveal a decent five and half-inch cock. He wasn’t too thick but was still a good first time cock. The girls cooed at the adorable Asian boy. He was already ripped, with abs to die for, but his cute cock made them eager to see him stud it up with a girl.

Sage wolf-whistled loudly at the view. “Looking good Seb!”

Sebastian smiled nervously. He kneeled down behind Makeila as she and Cody worked on Jake’s length. Hesitantly he touched her hip. “Can I… um…?”

The boy ignored the wolf-whistles continuing from Sage and Tristian, along with their teasing of him to just ‘do her’ already.

Finally, after minutes of waiting, Makeila pulled off Jake’s cock and let Cody resume working it. She turned back to Sebastian, with a wiggle of her ass. “Come on Sebby, fuck me you sexy stud,” With that, she leaned in to suck one of Jake’s balls. Despite wishing that she hadn’t given up the lengthy, tasty shaft.

A deep, slow breath passed his slim lips as the boy mentally prepared himself. He shifted forwards with a hand on Makeila’s hip and on his cock, helping to guide Sebastian up against her dripping wet pussy. She was so smooth and hot, the boy couldn’t resist the urge to fuck her. So after a moment of rubbing against her virgin slit, Sebastian pushed inside. Their cry of intertwined pleasure ripped through the air intensely as his cock slid into her, inch-by-inch disappearing into Makeila’s tight hole and feeling how she squeezed the length. 

Juices flowed around the cock as he went deeper.

“Ungh… oh my god,” 

It was Allyson to speak first as she watched a friend’s cherry pop, and Tristian picked her up onto the pool side to pound her for real. Slamming the girl’s pussy. She clawed at the stone ground and squealed with pleasure. She’d taken older boys but even some of them couldn’t do what Tristian was doing to her now. Not to mention his grunts were hotter than she thought. 

“Gawd! Yes! Tris fuck me! Really get this orgy going with your sexy dick!”

“Holy o-orgy?” Lev Cameron stood at the gate watching in shock. 

Rylee was bent over the pool getting fingered hard while Tristian fucked Allyson and Sage watched from a floaty chair stroking a thick piece of meat, JT was watching with Elliana and Brightyn, all clearly aroused but lacking the courage to join in just yet, and then the most shocking sight was Jake getting a double blowjob from Cody and Makeila, who was getting fucked by Sebastian. All of this was hard to take in, but Lev’s cock immediately betrayed his arousal.

“What did you say?” Kamri Peterson giggled at Lev, following him in before she too stopped dead. Allowing Hailey Bills to bump into them and stare.

“Are you getting out of those swimsuits?” Jake grinned at the trio as he fucked Cody’s mouth. “Or just gonna stare?”

Kamri beamed at the sound of his voice, ignoring what he was doing completely. “JAKEY!”


End file.
